Alma de león: los guardianes de las praderas
by kirito 210
Summary: Secuela de "Alma de león: los Pridelanders". Kevin, el chico de casi 20 años de edad, y Simba ahora son reyes de las Tierras del Reino. Cuando Zira es desterrada a las lejanías, inicia una cadena de eventos que cambiarán para siempre la historia de las Tierras del Reino.
1. El paraíso

**Hola a todos y Bienvenidos otra vez. ¡LA secuela de "Alma de león" ya está aquí!**

 **¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Si no has leído "Alma de león: los pridelanders", entonces no vas a entender esta historia...Por lo que te recomiendo que la leas antes de leer esto.**

 **En fin, hora de copyright.**

 **Esta historia se basa en tres historias.**

 **La primera, se basa en** _ **el rey león**_ **de Disney. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Company.**

 **La segunda, se basa en dos fanfics. La primera en** _The Diamond Star Chronicles_ **de Amase y** _A Lion of a Man_ **de SimbaFan (Ambas historias se basan en la película, El Rey León 2: El Tesoro de Simba). ¡Sin estas dos historias, nunca hubiera tenido la inspiración para hacer la mía! Todos los siguientes personajes le pertenecen a Amase:**

 **Kamau**

 **Yetunde**

 **Ayana**

 **Yejide**

 **Kala**

 **Kito**

 **Taalib**

 **Sekou**

 **Tanabi**

 **The Pride of Man y A Lion of a Man son de SimbaFan y el siguiente personaje es suyo.**

 **Ayden**

 **Y ahora, Alma de león 1 y 2 son mis historias, y debo insistir en que me pidas permiso antes de usar a cualquiera de mis personajes.**

 **Kevin**

 **Alex**

 **Gwen/Gwendolyn**

 **Rachel**

 **Y ahora, sin nada más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El paraíso:

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando me desperté. Varios pájaros piaron fuerte afuera y el sonido hizo eco en la cueva donde estaba durmiendo. Parpadeé cuando mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados por su abrupta apertura. Por un momento, pensé que mis ojos todavía estaban cerrados, porque una manta de oscuridad se cernía sobre mí. Acerque mi mano a mi cara y me la froté. La mano rozó sobre la cicatriz que se extendía por mi cara.

Me senté parpadeando y miré a mí alrededor. La luz de las estrellas brillaba a través de la grieta en el techo de la cueva. Los reyes del pasado iluminaron la cuela lo suficiente para que yo pudiera distinguir las formas en el lugar.

A mi derecha yacían Simba y Nala, respirando silenciosamente mientras dormían. Entre ellos yace una pequeña bola de pelos. La bola se expandió y se contrajo lentamente a medida que respiraba y exhalaba. Sonreí.

El nombre de este pequeño cachorro era Tanabi. Tenía cuatro meses de edad y (hasta el momento) el único cachorro de Simba y Nala. Nala estaba embarazada otra vez, y debía dar a luz en cualquier momento.

Tanabi se parecía mucho a su padre cuando era cachorro, excepto por una pequeña diferencia. En su cabeza estaban el comienzo de un mechón castaño, mismo que solían tener la cabeza de Kovu.

Miré a mí alrededor a las figuras oscuras que yacían por todo el piso alrededor de los cuatro. Mi manada durmiente apenas se agito. Al parecer, el fuerte chillido solo me había despertado a mí.

Antes de salir de mi saco de dormir, mire a mi izquierda para ver a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca durmiendo a mi lado. Sonreí, pues se trataba de mi novia y, pronto, mi futura esposa y reina: Gwen.

Gwen estaba acostada tranquilamente, respirando silenciosamente y, con los brazos sobre mi bolsa de dormir, como si estuviera abrazándome. Al igual que con el resto de la manada, ella tampoco le afecto el chillido de hace rato. Sonriendo, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricie un poco

Estirándome, salí de mi saco de dormir hecho jirones, cuidándome de no despertar a Gwen, y me puse de pie. Salí de nuestro trono donde dormía la realeza, y comencé a abrirme paso a través de las leonas. Llegue a la parte trasera de la cueva donde otra forma mucho más pequeña estaba iluminada a la luz de las estrellas.

Me agaché y recogí la mochila semi-jodida. Sonreí, sintiéndome muy agradecido de que a pesar de todos los horrores y la destrucción de los últimos dos años, mis posesiones permanecieran intactas.

A un lado de las mochilas, en un rincón, dormía un hombre de pelo negro y con lentes un poco sucios y opacos, abrazando otra mochila como si fuera un oso de peluche. Este hombre se traba del mismísimo Alex, quien todavía tenía la costumbre de dormir apartado del trono donde dormíamos. Este nunca iba a cambiar.

Metí mis brazos en las correas y colgué el paquete sobre mi hombro. Bostezando, recorrí las leonas dormidas hasta que llegué al punto en que la cueva doblaba la esquina y salía a las Tierras del Reino. Miré hacia atrás para ver si había despertado a alguien y me detuve.

Un par de ojos dorados brotaron de la oscuridad justo a la izquierda de Nala. Estaban mirándome fijamente.

Sonreí y salude con la mano.

"Buenos días, Sarabi"- dije en voz baja.

Ella parpadeo en respuesta. A la izquierda, durmiendo sobre Sarabi, había otra chica. Una pequeña y hermosa chica de piel blanca y cabello rubio. Una adolescente.

Sonreí, reconociéndola como Rachel, y dándome la vuelta, salí de la cueva.

El cielo de la tarde era de un azul profundo y brillaba con la luz de innumerables estrellas. La luna brillaba en la parte occidental, como un faro, proyectando una tenue luz azul blanquecina sobre las Tierras del Reino. Me detuve y mire a mí alrededor.

Las Tierras del Reino nunca se habían visto más exuberantes y vivas. Aunque habían pasado casi nueve meses desde que Simba y yo habíamos tomado el control sobre el árido desierto, ya estaban prosperando con el crecimiento.

Aquella noche, cuando recuperamos el control, trajo un aguacero tan grande que empapó las tierras durante varios días, incluso después de que la lluvia dejo de caer.

Gran parte de las tierras habían sido quemadas por los incendios causados esa noche. Para mí, sin embargo, parecía ser algo bueno. Los incendios y la lluvia habían borrado la devastación y desesperación; como si la tierra hubiese sido limpiada para que pudiera reiniciar su vida nuevamente.

Respiré profundamente y camine por la pendiente, hacia el norte. Solo una semana antes había descubierto que mi arroyo donde solía realizar mi rutina matutina finalmente había recuperado su antigua forma. No había podido bañarme en años. Así que al descubrirlo, me apresuré a limpiarme. La sensación de estar finalmente limpio después de años de suciedad fue una absoluta felicidad. Lavé cada una de mis ropas en el arroyo también. Todas estaban desgarradas y destrocadas, pero aún eran utilizables.

Después de unos quince minutos de caminata, llegué al arroyo. Dejé mi mochila en el pasto cerca del arroyo y me quité la ropa. Caminé hasta el borde y me prepare para saltar. Mientras me agachaba para saltar, me topé con mi reflejo mirándome a través de la superficie cristalina del agua. Me detuve de repente y miré fijamente a la superficie.

Habían pasado varios años desde que me había mirado mi propia cara. Toda la grasa de bebé finalmente había desaparecido, y mis rasgos se habían cincelado y afinado. La cicatriz de Zira me había dado varios meses antes de estirarse en mi cara, sin embargo, no inhibió su belleza. Mi cabello castaño caía perezosamente en mis ojos así como en la parte posterior de mi cuello y en la parte superior de mi espalda. Sobre mi labio superior y sobre mi barbilla y mejillas había una sombre oscura de rastrojo desigual.

Este apuesto joven de casi 20 años que me miraba fijamente me resultaba tan familiar, y sin embargo, era muy extraño. Levanté la mano y toqué mi cara con los dedos tembloroso, como si no estuviera seguro de si lo que estaba viendo era real.

Volví a mi mochila y la abrí. Revolviendo a través de todo, sentí algo muy agudo y sonreí. Agarrando el objeto, me retire el paquete de la mano. En mi mano, sostenía la que yo consideraba como la herramienta más útil y valiosa de todas; mi cuchillo.

Regresé a la orilla y me arrodillé, mirando hacia la superficie del agua. Pasé mi mano sobre mi barbilla por un momento. Luego miré el cuchillo, pasando un dedo por el borde. Aunque el cuchillo parecía suave, tenía unos pequeños surcos en el borde que lo hacían que fuera muy áspero. Miré hacia abajo en el agua y vi una piedra muy lisa en un área poco profunda. Metí mi mano y saque la piedra. Lo sostuve en mi mano por un momento, asegurándome de que la piedra fuera lisa. Una vez convencido de su suavidad, llevé la piedra al filo de mi cuchillo y comencé a mover de arriba a abajo a lo largo de la hoja.

Tras un tiempo de hacer esto, dejé de afilarlo y pasé el dedo por la hoja una vez más. Fue tan suave como el día que lo compre años atrás.

Me mojé la cara con agua y miré la superficie del arroyo. Apretando fuertemente el cuchillo, lo levanté hacia mi mejilla izquierda. Al no haberme afeitado nunca en mi vida, una punzada de preocupación vino a mí. Suspirando y rodando mis ojos, pasé el cuchillo por mi mejilla hasta la parte inferior de mi barbilla.

No había dolor. En cambio, sentí una extraña sensación al momento de que el cabello se raspó de mi cara. Una vez más, puse la hoja en mi cara y la bajé limpiamente. Había una sensación otra vez, y otra vez, sin dolor. Miré mi mejilla en mi reflejo y vi que el cabello había desaparecido, dejando un espacio limpio y afeitado. Sonriendo, lavé el pelo del cuchillo y trabaje con el resto de mi cara. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba completamente afeitado y liso.

Lo siguiente fue mi pelo. Me gustaba tenerlo largo, pero más allá de mi cuello era demasiado largo. Tomé un puñado grande de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y lo sostuve. Mirando mi reflejo, levanté el cuchillo al puñado, tratando de determinar en donde cortar. Cuando encontré la longitud que quería tener, corté el cabello. Entonces, nuevamente, tomé otro puñado y repetí el proceso.

Cortarme el pelo fue un proceso más largo que afeitarme la cara. Quería asegurarme de que se viera decente. Tras unos diez minutos, mi cabello se veía tal y como lo recordaba. Cayó sobre mi frente y se cortó justo sobre mis cejas. Por la espalda, se extendía hasta la base de mi cuello. Me examiné en el agua, asegurándome de que tenía el aspecto que quería.

Satisfecho, me puse de pie y retrocedí varios pasos. Luego, corrí hacia adelante y salté al agua.

Por un tiempo, nadé alrededor simplemente divirtiéndome. Más de dos años sin divertirme puede afectar la vida de un joven, y se le debe permitir tener algunos de estos momentos de vez en cuando.

Después de frotar mi cabello bajo la superficie, nadé hasta la orilla y pisé el agua por un rato, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Los últimos nueve meses habían sido difíciles, pero en comparación con los años anteriores, fueron menos estresantes. Sin el temor de morir de hambre, ser torturado o peor cada día, todos parecían estar mucho más relajados. Con Simba y yo como los Reyes, las Tierras del Reino comenzaron a ser restauradas a su antigua gloria.

Varias semanas después de nuestra coronación, Nala anuncio que iba a dar a luz a un heredero. Simba se había sorprendido, pero su reacción no era nada comparada con la gran parte de la manada. Muchas de las leonas sintieron que Simba se había apresurado demasiado con Nala, e inclusive, llegaron a la conclusión de que la había violado.

Tanto Simba como Nala tardaron demasiado tiempo en desconfirmarlo, aunque varias leonas todavía no estaban convencidas del todo. En lo que a ellas se refería, Simba era demasiado joven como para ser rey o padre.

A los cuatro meses del embarazo de Nala, nació Tanabi. Simba fue el más feliz de todos ese día. Tanabi fue presentado a todas las Tierras del Reino, aunque ni había una gran multitud en ese momento. Todas las manadas estaban de regreso o aún no habían oído de la noticia de la caída de Scar.

Los cinco meses siguientes consistieron en una gran cantidad de cuidado de niños. Tanabi creció a un ritmo increíble. Desde que conocí a Simba cuando él tenía ocho meses, nunca había visto como un cachorro de león realmente crecía de bebé a cachorro. Fue un proceso divertido, pero a su vez agotador, cuidar a Tanabi. A veces Rachel o Timon y Pumba lo vigilaban conmigo, lo que hubiera sido útil de no ser por las peleas sobre saber qué tipo de insectos era más delicioso para comer.

Un mes después del nacimiento de Tanabi, Nala anunció que estaba embarazada nuevamente. Me asombró que Simba y Nala, los jóvenes cachorros que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, ahora son padres.

Por suerte para mí y Gwen nunca hemos recibido este tipo de rumores y, menos mal, porque como dije antes, Gwen todavía no es mi esposa, o al menos, no lo es públicamente. Por lo que todavía no hemos pensado en convertirnos en padres.

Pero aun así, han pasado nueve meses desde que nos hicimos novios y creo que ya es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel. Y no soy el único, he estado recibiendo los consejos de Simba acerca de proponerle matrimonio. Y si me preguntan, Gwen ha estado apoyándome por todos estos años, así que yo creo que debería ser no solo mi esposa, sino también mi reina.

Y hablando de reyes, como segundo rey, era mi responsabilidad dirigir el reino junto con Simba. Sin embargo, cada vez que Simba estaba ocupado ya sea con su hijo o atendiendo a Nala, me dejaban dirigir el reino yo solo. Por lo visto, fui querido y respetado como Rey. Parecía estar tomando las decisiones correctas, ya sea resolviendo una disputa entre rebaños, concediendo permiso para solicitudes triviales, tomando nota de qué rebaños ingresaban a las Tierras del Reino (que aumentaban cada mes) o simplemente siendo Justo con los demás.

Aunque había algunas veces en las que no lo hacía solo. Desde que me convertí en rey, Alex se convirtió en mi consejero personal. Y, personalmente, me alegra de haberlo hecho. Y no solo por ser mi mejor amigo, sino porque con sus conocimientos a la zoología me han salvado el pellejo en múltiples ocasiones. Alex también se encargaba de darnos el informe matutino, igual que Zazu, solo que uno tenía experiencia y el otro conocimiento. Pero aun así, tanto Alex como Zazu eran un gran equipo.

Sin embargo, Simba no era tan respetado. Podría decirse que no tenía mucha experiencia como líder, al igual que yo. Pero supongo que las leonas me respetaron más porque me vieron luchar a su lado durante los tiempos difíciles, y eso de alguna manera significaba que me había ganado la realeza. Para ellas, Simba solo salió de la nada y había tomado el trono sin mucho esfuerzo.

Zira parecía ser la fuente de toda la desconfianza. Aunque le había contado a Simba acerca de su lealtad a Scar y sus actos de odio, a Zira aún se le permitía permanecer en la manada. Era una de las pocas leonas que tenían suficiente fuerza después de nuestra coronación, por más reacia que parezca. Ella seguía cumpliendo. Estando luchando constantemente sola, sin formar una resistencia y reclamar lo que creía que era suyo.

Ahora, sin embargo, había empezado a preocuparme. Zira había reunido a un pequeño grupo de seguidoras de nuestra propia manada, y había logrado convencerlos a que desconfiaran de Simba, Nala y yo. Con tantos seguidores leales a su lado, me preocupaba que una rebelión fuera inminente.

Por muy preocupante que sonaba la idea de una resistencia, había otra cosa me preocupaba constantemente.

El cachorro de Sarabi había nacido el día que fui exiliado durante el gobierno de Scar. Ella y yo habíamos hablado de eso en privado, pocos días después de que me convirtiera en Rey. Solo me dijo después de que le hubiera jurado que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, revelaría su embarazo a ninguno de los miembros de la manada, _especialmente_ a Simba

Sarabi había cuidado a su cachorro, a quien llamo Kamau, durante tres días en absoluto secreto. Cuando llegó el momento, supo que no podía mantener a Kamau con ella, o Scar lo mataría. Así que Sarabi envío a Kamau con Yetunde, una leona que había decidido huir. Hasta la fecha, Yetunde y Kamau no habían regresado a las Tierras del Reino.

Estaba constantemente preocupado del regreso de Kamau. No estaba completamente seguro de cómo reaccionaría Simba si supiera la verdadera identidad de Kamau. Simba despreciaba a Scar con toda su alma. Él fue capaz de perdonar a Zira porque ella no le había hecho nada, pese a mis advertencias sobre sus intenciones (Aunque en parte, también es culpa de Rachel, pues fue ella quien logró convencer a Simba sobre ello). Pero Scar era un monstruo francamente malvado en su máxima expresión, y compartí sus sentimientos. La forma en la que reaccionara ante la descendencia de Scar con su propia madre fue un completo misterio para mí, temí el día en que Simba se enterara.

El cielo estaba cambiando lentamente de azul oscuro a lavanda profundo. Hacia el este, un todo rosado se escabulló lentamente desde detrás de un rango de montañas. Arriba, las estrellas brillantes en el cielo comenzaron a desvanecerse.

De repente, escuché un crujido detrás de mí. Me giré en el agua y agarré mi cuchillo del borde de la orilla. Me quedé mirando al trozo de hierba de donde había escuchado movimiento.

"Muéstrate", le ordené.

No hubo respuesta. Mi ritmo cardíaco estaba subiendo lentamente. No estaba de humor para lidiar con esto.

"¿Que no me oíste?"- dije en un tono más firme. -"Dije que te muestres"-.

-"Baja tu cuchillo, y saldré"-

Me sentí relajado al reconocer la voz de Simba y la tensión se bajó un poco. Volví a poner el cuchillo en el suelo y levanté la vista cuando Simba emergía de la hierba.

Poderosamente construido, Simba se está estaba convirtiendo en un fuerte y joven león. Aún lejos de ser tan poderoso como su padre, Simba tenía sus propios rasgos distintivos. Su melena pelirroja era menos limpia que la de Mufasa; cayendo perezosamente en sus ojos, que eran de un color dorado penetrante y ardiente. Cómo el de su madre. Aparte del hecho de que estaba desarrollando más músculo, Simba se veía exactamente igual que hacía nueve meses cuando me reencontré con él y lo ayude a derrotar a Scar.

"Siempre estás tan tenso"- Se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos. -"Si supieras por lo que tuve que pasar, también lo estarías"-.

"Tienes razón."- Dijo simplemente. -"¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? Y a tu pelo..."-

"Me afeité"- Lo dije de manera casual. -"Y me corté el pelo"-

Simba frunció el ceño. -"¿Por? Te veías bien antes"-

Rodé mis ojos. -"Es solo otra cosa humana. Por lo general, los hombres humanos no tienen el pelo largo, y tratan de mantener su cara bien afeitada"-

Simba sonrió y rodó los ojos. -"Por mi vida, nunca entenderé completamente su especie. Mi melena es lo que me distingue de las hembras de la manada"-

Me reí. -"Es curioso, porque también es lo mismo... ¡Para las hembras de mi especie!"-

Estupefacto, Simba se levantó rápidamente y me golpeó. Me agaché, y los dos nos reímos juntos por mucho tiempo.

Sonriendo, miré hacia el horizonte, volviendo a mis pensamientos. Me miró por un momento, examino mi cara.

"¿Qué pasa?"- me pregunto con preocupación.

"Nada,"- le contesté apresuradamente. Simba me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

"Vamos Kevin, te ves molesto"-, acuso. -"Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Algo está mal"-

Suspiré. No podía decirle todo lo que me estaba molestando, así decidí cambiar de tema.

"Es solo Zira"- , le conteste. -"Bueno, no solo ella, sino que es su culpa de que me sienta así"-

Simba suspiró. "Sé de qué hablas. Te refieres a ese grupo de seguidoras que tiene. Los que piensan que no somos líderes apropiados"-

Asentí. -"Me preocupa que haya una rebelión. Y _pronto_ "-

Simba se quedó mirando el tono rosado que lentamente se estaba haciendo más grande sobre la cordillera. -"Espero que no llegue a ocurrir"-

"Igual yo"- estuve de acuerdo, mirando el amanecer.

El solo anaranjado se asomó sobre las montañas, proyectando una luz temporalmente cegadora sobre nosotros. El cielo alrededor del sol se había vuelto de un rojo brillante mientras el cielo lavanda sobre nosotros se estaba convirtiendo en un tono azul claro. Las pocas nubes que flotaban en lo alto estaban bañadas por la luz del sol, y parecían brillar como neones.

"¿Sabes algo?, creo que jamás me cansaré de lo hermoso que es este lugar"-. Dije alegremente.

Simba y yo observamos el sol hasta que se elevó por completo sobre las montañas. Sintiendo que me había bañado el tiempo suficiente, salí del agua y usé mi ropa vieja para secarme. Luego saqué un par más fresco de mi mochila y lavé rápidamente mi par viejo en el arroyo. Simba observaba en silencio desde donde estaba sentado.

Cuando terminé, me puse de pie y me puse la mochila sobre los hombros. Cerré los ojos y respiré el aire fresco de la mañana. Respiré y le sonreí a Simba.

Sintiéndome rejuvenecido, dije: -"Otro día en el paraíso"-

* * *

 **Tal vez...**

 **En fin, aquí lo tienen. Muchas Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Espero poder escuchar sus opiniones y poder contar con todo su apoyo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias y feliz 2019 a todos.**


	2. Complicaciones

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 2**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Complicaciones:

Juntos, caminamos de regreso a la Roca del Rey. Los asuntos del reino se convirtieron en nuestro tema de conversación durante todo el viaje.

"Zazu estima que otra manada de elefantes llegará esta tarde"- Me informo Simba

"¿Otra?"- Pregunté, rodando mis ojos. -"¡Es la quincena de esta semana! ¡Me ha costado trabajo seguir la cuenta de las manadas que tenemos! ¡Hasta Alex perdió la cuenta!"-

"Supongo que todos escucharon las noticias al mismo tiempo..."-, ofreció Simba

"Cierto",- dije de acuerdo. -"Solo me alegraré de que todos regresen. Todo esto de hacer un seguimiento de quien es quien me está volviendo loco. Pero bueno, por algo es que estamos aquí..."-

Me detuve. Un extraño sonido llamó mi atención. Me detuve, esperando que el ruido volviera a sonar.

"Yo también lo escuché"-, susurró Simba

Los dos esperamos en silencio. Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido como un tambor en mi pecho. La tensión aumento en el aire a nuestro alrededor.

Y luego vino. El sonido hizo eco en la Roca del Rey otra vez. Fue un grito de dolor, mezclado con un rugido. Sonó otro rugido, pero en lugar de venir de muy lejos, vino de Simba.

"¡Sube!"- me gruño.

Me subí sobre la espalda de Simba y se disparó como una bala hacia la Roca del Rey.

"¿Reconociste el rugido?"- pregunté.

"Nala"-, respondió Simba al instante.

Apreté los dientes cuando mis pensamientos cayeron instantáneamente en Zira. Me incline en la espalda de Simba para que pudiera ganar impulso.

"¡Majestades!"- grito una voz sobre nosotros.

Levanté la vista y vi a Zazu volando hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué le pasó a Nala, Zazu?"- Le pregunte con urgencia. -"¿Acaso ha sido atacada?"-

"No, nada de eso"-, respondió rápidamente, -"¡Pero necesita ayuda! ¡Está a punto de dar a luz!"-

Simba, cuya velocidad no había vacilado una vez, ni siquiera cuando Zazu confirmó que no estaba en peligro, se detuvo repentinamente. De repente, sentí que mis piernas volaban hacia atrás sobre mi cabeza cuando Simba se detuvo.

"¡Kevin!"- Gritó Simba.

En el aire, rápidamente me hice bolita, listo para el impacto. Mientras pisaba el suelo rodando, esperé el momento adecuando. Vi mi oportunidad, y la aproveche sin dudarlo. Desplegué mis piernas y las planté firmemente mientras extendía mis brazos al suelo, manteniéndome firme.

Miré mi postura y me reí entre dientes. Solo había visto ese tipo de acrobacias en las películas, y nunca había soñado en que haría algo así.

¡Oye, la próxima vez me avisas ¿Ok?!"-Llamé a Simba, quien me miró con incredulidad, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se volvió hacia Zazu, quien estaba posando en su hombro.

"¿Nala está dando a luz?"- Preguntó, sin aliento

"¡Así es!"- exclamó Alex, bajando por la ladera de la Roca del Rey hacia nosotros. -"¡Pero ella está preguntando por ti!"-

Simba y Zazu se sorprendieron de la repentina aparición de Alex, pero luego Simba se volvió hacia mí, -"¡Vamos Kevin!"-

Sin dudarlo, corrí de regreso a Simba y salté sobre su espalda y Alex hizo lo mismo, sentándose detrás de mí. Zazu tomó vuelo, y juntos corrimos a la Roca del Rey.

"¿Rafiki ya está ahí?"- pregunto Simba con urgencia.

"Si señor"- Respondió Zazu sin dudarlo.

"Y También esta Rachel"- Intervino Alex.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la base de la Roca del Rey, Alex y yo nos bajamos de la espalda de Simba y ascendimos. La entrada alrededor de la cueva estaba bloqueada por una gran multitud de leonas, y Gwen estaba entre ellas. A mi lado, Simba rugió.

"¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Esto es un asunto privado!"- Grito a la multitud.

Inmediatamente, las leonas se dispersaron en todas direcciones. De la cueva salió otro rugido de dolor. Simba me lanzó una mirada rápida que supe inmediatamente que significaba que no lo siguiera. Luego se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a ayudar a su compañera.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, me senté fuera de la cueva con mi manada en un gran grupo. Sarabi yacía en su lugar habitual a mi lado, Tanabi se acurruco en sus patas delanteras. Gwen se sentó en mi otro lado, junto a Timon y Pumba quienes discutían acerca de los problemas de cuidar a un nuevo cachorro.

Solo un pequeño grupo permaneció fuera de nuestra reunión.

Por ahora, estaba acostumbrado a que Zira se separara de nosotros. Ella yacía perezosamente a unos metros de distancia, evitando al resto de la manada. Estaba rodeada por su familia; o al menos su verdadero hijo, Nuka, y sus cachorros adoptados Kovu y Vitani.

Nuka tenía la mitad del tamaño de su madre, con la misma piel que la de su padre, simplemente que más pálido. Estaba aún más delgado y tenía una apariencia más enfermiza de lo que su padre había sido. Con casi un año y medio, su melena estaba empezando a crecer, pero no de una manera normal. Es cierto que nunca había visto cómo un cachorro de león maduraba físicamente para convertirse en un adulto, pero su apariencia no era ni por mucho algo normal.

Sin embargo, pese a su apariencia, Nuka tenía un buen corazón. Él realmente se preocupó por los sentimientos de los demás y, al igual que Rachel, trató de demostrarlo lo más posible. Solo una cosa ensombreció esa calidad; celos.

Zira estaba derramando un flujo constante y a su vez, repugnante (por no decir enfermiza) de adoración por Kovu y Vitani, más aún por Kovu. Pero, sin embargo, de todo su amor y adoración que se dirigió a estos dos, no escatimó nada por su verdadero hijo. Debido a los celos que Nuka sintió por esta injusta muestra de afecto, inesperadamente atacaría a las otras leonas, e inclusive estuvo cerca de pelear con ellas en varias ocasiones. Simba sintió que Nuka era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar y necesitaba ser tratado con la mayor precaución, al igual que su madre. La manada estaba de acuerdo ante esa creencia. Sarabi, Rachel y yo éramos los únicos que sentíamos lo contrario. Los tres habíamos visto la capacidad de Nuka para hacer el bien, y también sabíamos que su rabia no era culpa suya.

En cuanto a Kovu y Vitani, ambos estaban completamente sanos y parecían normales. Ambos eran del tamaño de Simba cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Kovu era de un marrón chocolate profundo con una parte inferior cremosa, como la de su padre, Sekou. Un mechón marrón aún más oscuro comenzó a brotar de su frente. Tenía los ojos de color verde vívidamente llamativos que reflejaban una mirada amable, pero penetrante, como si pudiera ver algo más allá de las apariencias. Vitani era de un tono claro de color canela, casi dorado, como el de Kala. De su frente salía un mechón de pelo que caía sobre los ojos color lavanda de su padre como un conjunto de explosiones.

Sus apariencias eran las únicas cosas que sabía sobre ellos. Nunca los había escuchado hablar. Cada vez que me acercaba a ellos para hablares, ocurrían una de dos. O se huían de mí por miedo, lo cual estaba seguro de que Zira estaba haciendo, o tanto Zira como Nuka se apresuraban a llevárselos antes de que pudieran decir algo. Zira siempre me estaba mirando mientras Nuka evitaba mi mirada por completo.

Aunque con Rachel era otra historia. Aparentemente, Zira solo permite que Rachel se les puede acercar e incluso, la he visto que todavía la trata como una sirvienta, casi al grado de querer despreciarla, a pesar de que gracias a ella, es que sigue en la manada. Rachel aún conserva su ideología de que todos, absolutamente todos, pueden cambiar y que, de alguna manera, Zira también tenga algo de "bondad" en su corazón. Tengo miedo de que su amabilidad se convierta en su perdición un día de estos.

Me quedé en estos pensamientos por un largo tiempo mientras esperaba las buenas noticias que pronto emergerían de la cueva.

Por ahora, los gritos y rugidos de Nala al dar a luz, y las palabras alentadoras de Simba, Rafiki y Rachel fueron los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar.

Zazu se sentó junto a Sarabi y Alex en absoluto silencio. Parecía casi aburrido, y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento.

"Zazu"- dije, y todos saltaron a mi repentina voz.

"Perdón"-, me reí mientras me miraban, -"Zazu, ve a los rebaños y hazles saber que pronto tendremos la presentación del nuevo heredero"-

"¡Si señor!"-Zazu exclamó casi excitado, y se fue volando.

Me senté y me puse a pensar de nuevo, preguntándome si aquella manada de elefantes llegaría hoy como lo había predicho Zazu.

Otro grito de dolor vino de la cueva. Tanabi miró a Sarabi.

"Bibi",-le preguntó. -"¿Mamá estará bien?"-

Sarabi le sonrío a su nieto. -"Por supuesto que sí, Tanabi. Solo está trayendo a tu nuevo hermano o hermana al mundo"-.

En ese momento, Gwen intervino. -"Ella tiene razón, pequeñín. Tu madre es una de las leonas más fuertes que conozco. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras"-

Gwen acerco su mano y acaricio brevemente su cabeza.

Tras esto, Sarabi cantó silenciosamente a Tanabi.

 _"Fatshe leso lea halalela_

 _Hija mía, duerme ya_

 _Los Reyes observan desde las grandes estrellas,_

 _Ellos te observan, llámalos y vendrán._

 _Fatshe leso lea halelela"._

Tanabi se quedó dormido silenciosamente. Sarabi le sonrió y luego me miró.

"Están tardando demasiado..."- Me susurró. -"Algo no está bien"-.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, un fuerte rugido vino de Nala, seguido rápidamente por un silencio. Entonces un rugido aún más fuerte surgió, pero esta vez, vino de Simba.

"¡KEVIN!"- Gruño y me sobresalté por su repentina necesidad. -"¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"-

Me levante de un salto y corrí hacia la cueva. Antes de que pudiera entrar, vi a Rachel salir rápidamente de la cueva y, por un momento, casi choca conmigo. Pude ver que sostenía una cantimplora en su mano derecha.

"Ray ¿A dónde vas?"- le pregunte inquietamente.

"No hay Tiempo de explicar"- Respondió rápidamente. -"Y Simba necesita que..."-

"Ya lo oí"- Respondí, interrumpiéndola.

Rachel no dijo nada y me rodeo para después salir disparada hacia la ladera a toda prisa y bajo. Ignorando eso, me dirigí nuevamente a la cueva y al doblar la esquina, me detuve en seco ante lo que veía.

Nala yacía de costado, inconsciente. Simba la estaba empujando con fervor para que se despertara. Rafiki se arrodillo frente a las piernas abiertas de Nala, trabajando sin parar en lo que solo supuse que era el cachorro, y cantando una especie de oración en swahili.

"¡Kevin!"- hablo Simba con urgencia: -"¿Sabes algo acerca de curación?"-

A estas alturas, sabía que el término "curación" de Simba significaba "medico" en mis términos.

"Un poco..."- dije rápidamente. -"Aprendí un poco cuando estaba en la escuela, pero nunca supe cómo aplicarlo para..."-

"¡Pues entonces ayúdame!"- rugió Simba. Salté un poco, y luego corrí hacia el lado de Nala, arrodillándome frente a su estómago. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche atentamente. Su corazón latía constantemente debajo de su pecho.

"Ella está bien, solo esta inconsciente"- diagnostique, -"¿Pero dónde está el cachorro?"-

Miré a Rafiki y vi en qué estaba trabajando fervientemente.

-"Ay no..."-

La cola, los pies y la cintura de un cachorro de león sobresalían de entre las piernas extendidas de Nala.

"Se va a ahogar..."- susurré temblorosamente. Me volví hacia Nala y la agarré por los hombros, sacudiéndola violentamente, pero fue en vano.

"¡NALA! ¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!"- grité desesperadamente, sabiendo que solo nos quedaban unos preciosos minutos antes de que fuera una causa perdida- Sacudirla no estaba resultando.

 _¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Agité mi cabeza de lado a lado, buscando algo, lo que sea que pudiera ayudar. El bastón de Rafiki estaba apoyado contra el costado de la pared. Un surtido de calabazas colgaban de la punta.

Vívidamente, recordé hace años cuando había ido a buscar a Rafiki para curar las heridas de Gwen infligidas por Zira. También recordé el potente aroma de la calabaza verde oscuro que él había roto para curarla, y como me quemaba la nariz.

Corrí hacia su bastón y arranqué la calabaza del extremo. Lo rompí en la pared y se partió en dos. Al instante, el potente aroma broto de la destrozada fruta y me quemo la nariz. Si esto no despertaría a Nala, entonces todo estará perdido.

"¡KEVIN!"- rugió Simba desesperadamente. -"¡HAZ ALGO!"-

Corrí de regreso al lado de Nala y sostuve la calabaza cerca de su nariz.

"Por favor, espero que esto funcione..."- murmuré.

No pasó nada.

La desesperación cayó sobre mí como una capa de hielo. Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, levanté la mano y le di una cachetada a Nala.

Al instante, fui clavado en el suelo. Simba estaba encima de mí, con las garras hacia afuera y los dientes expuestos.

"¡No vuelvas a ponerle otra mano sobre ella, ¿Quedo claro?!"- Él medio rugió y medio gruño.

"¡SIMBA!"-Grité tanto de desesperación como de dolor, porque me estaba aplastando bajo su peso y clavando sus garras en mí pecho. -¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE! ¡MALDITA SEA!"-

De repente, escuche una voz a mi izquierda. -"¿Kevin? ¿Simba?"-

Volteé hacia allí y, para nuestra sorpresa mía y de Simba, Rachel se encontraba parada justo en la entrada de la cueva, con la cantimplora llena de agua hasta el tope. Ella se quedó mirándonos con incredulidad ante lo que tenía en frente.

"Rachel..."- Dijo Simba, algo sorprendido y a su vez, avergonzado.

"¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!"-Pregunto Rachel con un interés inquietante.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Nala gimió desde detrás de Simba. Al instante la inmensa presión estaba fuera de mi pecho. Me senté, recuperando el aliento. De repente, Nala volvió a rugir y Simba comenzó a hablarle con una voz suave. Rachel salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Rafiki para seguir ayudando. Me levanté de nuevo y me acerqué entre Simba y Rafiki, mirando a Simba con cautela. Su mirada, sin embargo, estaba firmemente fijada en su compañera enferma.

"-Vamos Nala...cariño, puedes hacerlo"-

"Yo...no puedo..."-Jadeó exhausta. -"No...Creo...poder...seguir...con esto"-

"¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sé que puedes!"- animo Simba, con lágrimas en los ojos. -"¡Empuja cariño! ¡Empuja!"-

Nala tensó y luego soltó un fuerte grito. Entonces su cuerpo se relajó. Ella yacía de lado jadeando por respirar.

Miré a Rafiki quien sostenía una pequeña y sangrienta bola de pelo en sus brazos.

"Es una chica."- Dijo solemnemente.

Lo miré desconcertado. Rafiki no se veía feliz en lo más mínimo. Su rostro estaba triste, y supe por qué al instante.

El cachorrito en sus brazos no respiraba.

"Dámela"- dijo Rachel con urgencia, extendiendo sus brazos.

Trate de detenerla, pero ya era tarde. Al momento de tocar al cachorro, Rachel comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña. Primero, aparto sus manos del cachorro temblorosamente y miro la sangre en sus manos. A continuación, se tambaleo hacia atrás, apartándose del cachorro y cayo de rodillas. Y así se quedó, arrodillada y temblando, a su vez que susurraba palabras extrañas y empezaba a llorar. Supe de inmediato lo que significaba.

¡ _Grandioso! Rachel se bloqueó otra vez..._

Ignore esto y dije con urgencia. -"Ahora dámela a mí"-

Simba gruño detrás de mí. -"No la toques"-

Me volví hacia Simba sin miedo, a pesar de que era un león de tamaño completo. -"Simba, pediste mi ayuda y te la estoy dando. Todavía hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar. No sé si funcionara, ¡pero tienes que confiar en mí!"-

Su rostro cayó, aunque permaneció en su postura defensiva. Rápidamente, asintió con inseguridad.

"Hazlo"- Dijo, una lagrima cayo por su hocico.

 _Espero poder recordar cómo hacer esto..._

Coloqué al cachorro en el suelo con el estómago hacia arriba y me arrodille sobre ella. Abrí la boca y, con solo dos dedos, comencé a realizar RCP en el cachorrito. Todo el tiempo contaba en mi cabeza, asegurándome de que estaba realizando el número correcto de palpitaciones y respiraciones.

 _Una respiración...Dos respiraciones...espera. Uno, dos, tres, CUATRO, CINCO..._

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, este proceso siguió y siguió. Todo en mi visión desapareció excepto el cachorro. Ella era lo único que importaba ahora.

La desesperanza comenzó a extenderse a través de mí mientras recorría el proceso por décima vez. En mi cabeza, recé y suplique más allá de todo para que este pequeño cachorro viviera.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, el pequeño cachorro tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a mover las piernas. Me retire de ella cuando la desesperanza se desvaneció instantáneamente, y fue reemplazada simultáneamente con gratitud.

"Está viva"- Susurre, sonriendo.

Detrás de mí, escuché el escape de respiración cuando Simba suspiró. Suavemente levanté el cachorro y me di la vuelta. Me arrodille y la puse en las patas de Nala.

La mirada en los ojos de Nala era amor y adoración absoluta. No como los de Zira que eran codicia. Todo lo contrario, sus ojos reflejaban verdadero amor de agradecimiento.

"Mi pequeña Kiara..."- susurró ella. Simba sonrío alegremente, las lágrimas todavía caían por su rostro. Se inclinó y lamió la cara de Kiara, luego la de su compañera. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

-"Gracias, Kevin"-

Le sonreí de regreso. -"Cuando quieras"-

Simba volvió hacia Nala y se quedó con ella. Fue un momento muy feliz, hasta que de pronto mis pensamiento cayeron sobre Rachel. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia donde se encontraba.

Rachel todavía seguía petrificada, llorando en silencio mientras susurraba palabras como: lo siento o no quise matarlo o también repetía la palabra Tonika una y otra y otra vez.

Ya era algo bastante común en ella. No sé desde cuándo, pero todos sabíamos que Rachel siempre se bloqueaba cada vez que veía sangre y así se quedaba hasta que alguien gritaba su nombre o echándole agua en la cara.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y la llamé varias veces mientras la sacudía. Al ver que no funcionaba, tomé la cantimplora que ella había tirado en el suelo y, le lance toda el agua que tenía en la cara.

Rachel reacciono al instante y se froto la cara con la blusa. Ella parpadeo unas cuantas veces y me miró desconcertada.

"¿Qué pasó?"- me pregunto confundida. -"¿Y qué paso con el cachorro?"-

"Ya todo está bien Ray, tranquila"- le respondió.

-"Ay no, lo hice de nuevo, ¿verdad?"-

Asentí con la cabeza. Rachel bajo su cabeza desilusionada.

Luego, levanto la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban Simba y Nala.

"Descuida"- le dije. -"Te lo explicare todo después"-

Rachel sonrió, sin nada más que decir.


End file.
